I'm No Damsel in Distress
by TaintedBloodRose
Summary: Rapunzel Rapunzel let down your hair. Not in this lifetime you big fat pompous jerk. Oh come on sweetheart I don't have all day. Go away you jerk, have a stink bomb and I'm not afraid to throw it at your stupid, butt-ugly face. You wouldn't dare! Try me! Rapunzel Bronzeshipping style! R


**Hiii :D**

**So this is my re-write version of Rapunzel and in Bronzeshipping ~! Since I love that pairing to death and honestly there is not enough of it on this site XD**

**There will also be some side pairings, mainly just**

**Bronzeshipping**

**Puppyshipping**

**Tendershipping**

**Puzzleshipping**

**Next, although these may be a retell of this classic fairy tale you were told as a kid, believe me when I say that this are completely different. Some parts do go by the original story I just my own crazy wild story line so I hope you enjoy those, I will also attempt to add in humor but please bear with me when I say I am in NOOO way a comedian :P**

**But nonetheless i hope that you'll enjoy this story :3**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, not the characters or these fairy tales. **

**Now on with the story :D!**

Prologue

Once upon a time ~_because as we all know that this is the mandatory starter for all fairytales_~ in a faraway land ~_which really wasn't that far away if you thought about it_~ there were two kingdoms.

There was the Etani kingdom located in the North, and the Ethovana kingdom which dominated the South.

Unfortunately these two kingdoms shared a rivalry and deep hatred for each other that lasted for the last decade.

Ethovana was a very prosperous Kingdom. They had lots of riches thanks to all of the goodness of the land, and they had many resources that they could use.

It was a very joyous and beautiful Kingdom.

Who ever visited the Kingdom was always awestruck by the beauty of the tall, elegant, gleaming marble buildings that seemed to sparkle in the sun, and the many exquisite flowers which filled the street with sweet fragrances.

Their festivities were legendary, and well known all over the world for the melodious music, magnificent decorations, mouth watering cuisine and charming atmosphere.

Everyone who lived there was filled with happiness, because they were all free to do with their lives what they wanted. They were all friendly with one another and all worked hard to make their Kingdom into the amazing utopia that it was famous for being. And they all owed their thanks to their beloved King Hasani and Queen Femi, who they had the most respect and adoration towards.

While Etani was a Kingdom that was not as fortunate. It was not as beautiful as Ethovana of as rich as they were. The King and Queen were not as nice and kind hearted as the Ethovanvian rulers, instead they made their subjects work days and nights mining all the jewels they could find for wealth. Because of all the mining, the people were usually tired and the streets were dirty.

Etani was known as the tragic kingdom however, it wasn't long before tragedy hit the Kingdom of Ethovana in one of the worst ways imaginable.

You see, it all started when the beloved Queen Femi, became pregnant with her first child. King Hasani and the rest of their Kingdom were all eagerly awaiting for the birth of their new princess, who would surely be more beautiful than any living creature and kinder than any person alive.

However, during her 6th month, Femi mysteriously fell gravely ill. She began to run very high fevers, and she began to not eat. Whenever she tried, her body would refuse to take it and forced her to throw up.

It wasn't long before the Queen's beautiful tanned skin turned a sickly grey colour and her once famous, lustrous and soft blonde hair was replaced with greasy, straw like hair, looking very rough and wilted.

She had lost so much weight that her bones were becoming visible for everyone to see, and the only fat part of her was the large bump in her stomach, which everyone was soon deeply worried about.

It a desperate attempt to protect his wife and child, King Hasani frantically enlisted the help of all of the most skilled and famous doctors in their land, but none could figure out what was wrong with the Queen. No doctor could figure out exactly what the Queen was suffering from since the disease seemed to have strangely appeared from nowhere and no one seemed to know how to cure or stop it.

The more time they wasted trying to figure out what it was, the more the Queen was slowly dying.

The King was desperate. Every night he would go out and pray and cry to God to give him a miracle, some chance of possibly saving his wife and unborn child.

Soon, his prayers seemed to be answered when one of the doctors suggested a special plant, which was rumoured to heal all words, cure all diseases and reverse all damage done to someone.

It was plant known as Malik root, an enchanted flower with healing qualities.

Desperate to find that plant and to save his wife the King sent out all his soldiers in search of the plant. One month passed, and yet no one had reported finding the flower. The King was quickly beginning to lose hope; his wife only had 2 more month left until the birthing. And soon every single person in the Kingdom began pleading and praying every day for one of them to find the cure.

Their prayers were answered a week later when one of the soldiers reported that they had found it.

The King actually jumped in joy however, he soon found out why it had taken so long to locate the plant. It seemed to be within the Etani Kingdom, their sworn enemies.

However Hasani did not care. His thoughts were solely focused on saving his family so he sent many of his soldiers to go fetch the plant for him, unfortunately none were successful. They had all been captured and placed in jail.

It was soon time for the child to be born, and his wife was still in no condition to birth the child. Time was running out. His Royal Highness Hasani knew that if she birthed it, he would lose them both to the hands of death. In his desperation, he himself, had decided to sneak into the palace, and he successfully stole the plant.

Giving it to his wife, she was soon healed within a matter of days. Her skin began to glow again, and her hair was soon the beautiful long flowing shiny gold that it used to be. Her lavender eyes were filled with the light of light, no longer dulled by the plagues of death.

Everything was happy and good; however, it wasn't long before another problem quickly arose.

The Royal Etani family found out what had happened, and they were not pleased at all. They demanded that their flower be returned to them. If not, the penalty would be a war over the land.

King Hasani, knowing that there was no way to get the flower back since his wife already had it, tried to make a deal with the Royal family and invited them for a conference to decide what to do.

That night was the first time in history that a citizen of Etani, stepped into the Ethovana boundary.

At the head of a large conference table sat King Asabi and Queen Jamila. Both sitting tall and proud, faces serious and indifferent to those around them.

Hasani had tried to bargain with them to not start a war, telling them what a tragedy it would be and how much both of their kingdoms would suffer as a result of such a hasty action.

Talking amongst themselves, the Etanians told Hasani that they would not go to war on one condition.

Hasani just sighed and smiled in relief. He had to comply to the conditions no matter what. It was his duty as King to keep his subjects safe, and Hasani was indeed a great king.

Before Hasani could ask what their term was, Asabi called in a young boy into the conference room. He looked about 2years of age, he was very small and slender, with bronze skin and a mess of spiked out blonde hair.

Hasani watched as the boy happily ran to the King and Queen and eagerly jumped into their arms, small chubby hands wrapping around Queen Jamila as narrowed, dark violet eyes took in the mysterious and unknown man seated in front of him.

Hasani could still remember the devastation he felt when he heard the ever solemn King and Queen's proposal.

"_Our son Mariku shall marry your princess when our son turns the legal age of 18 years" the loud King's voice boomed through the halls. _

"_P-Please", pleaded Hasani, "a-anything, anything but my daughter!"_

_But this time the other Queen just shook her head in a negative manner. She responded with " it is time for our kingdoms to be united, if not by war, then let it be done by marriage"._

_Hasani broke out into sobs and cries at the table, while the other King and Queen continued to stare at him with sombre expressions. _

_Hasani's blood shot eyes looked up to stare at the young prince, whose face was buried in his mother's chest, eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the crying King, probably confused to what was going on. _

_That made Hasani's heart break. The poor child remained oblivious to it all. He was too young to understand that his parents were just choosing his life for him. Not letting him be free and make his own choices. That was the last thing Hasani ever wanted to do for his own child. He wanted his daughter to be a free spirit. A girl who would be able to follow her own path and make her own decisions. He didn't want to cage her into a life that he had picked out for her. But, he had no choice. _

_They then agreed, that once Mariku reached the legal age of 18, he would marry the child of Ethovana and become King of both Kingdoms. _

Then they abruptly left, leaving the King to wallow in his own grief and misery. He had saved his country from fighting a destructive battle, but in turn, he had sold out his own child.

Another month passed and it was soon time for the child to be born. The entire kingdom was anxiously waiting for their new princess, waiting to be able to welcome her into the world. They were all crowding around in the grand ballroom, waiting in pure silence. They all shivered and trembled as they heard the Queens pained cries of labour, however they soon began to rejoice when a loud cry pierced the air. The once quiet ballroom was soon flooded with cheerful music and joyous cries as everyone celebrated the new addition to the royal family.

But in the birthing room, the exact opposite emotion was felt. It was dead silent; all that was heard was the wailing of an infant child and heavy panting from the weak, exhausted and now sleeping Queen.

It was an aura of tragedy and sadness, as everyone stared in horror stuck faces at the infant being cradled in the doctor's arms. The maids' eyes were wide as they began to whisper amongst themselves. What added to the shock and of the mood around them was when the King fell to his knees and began to release agonizing cry after cry. That night, Prince Malik had been born.

**Well there was the first chapter, I know nothing major happened but this is more like the prologue.**

**Please review and alert if you want the next chapter soon ~! Means a lot!**

**Byees :))**


End file.
